


The best shots are the ones not taken

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, alterate universe - gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan’s been tangled up with gangs for so long that joining another one won’t be so bad, especially when the leader is a cocky bastard who will stop at nothing to protect him





	1. Toxic

He stood silently, fingers tapping against his leg to the beat of a catchy song he had started listening to only recently. He finally made up his mind before walking into the grocery store. His mask shimmered under the florescent lights as he stepped out of the comfortable darkness. The building looked worn down enough, letters on the sign flickering and windows covered in handprints and dirt. It was going to be a quick run, just grab a few things and go, but he could feel his nerves building up. For some reason going after targets were easy in comparison to walking into a store, but his gun gave him a little comfort. He smiled as he pushed the door open, the cooler air relaxing his body. In Los Santos, the temperature was always hot, so he was grateful for the exception the building gave. He nodded to the man at the checkout, who returned the gesture. From what he learned it was normal to wear masks in stores, which was a huge relief. He yawned before scratching behind his ear, something that had become a nuisance to him.

He wasn’t a normal Omega, something a little more valuable. In this world there are two types of people, the pure bloods and the half bloods. The pure bloods were stronger and more evolved then the half bloods, physically representing wolf’s ears, tail, and eyes. They also boasted enhanced speed, strength, and senses. To many, it seemed like a blessing, but to him, the twitching tail and flicking ears were a constant curse. He was ok with being a pure blood, but being an Omega and a pure blood was a very dangerous yet valuable thing to be in the world, being less then one percent of the population. It was one reason he ended up where he was, moving to the opposite coast to take down someone for a gang that was on the verge of killing him.

He looked down at his phone, shuffling through his music as he walked through one of the aisles. He reached to grab one of the boxes on the shelf when a catchy beat caught his attention. He started humming the intro before wording a few of the words. At some point in the song he felt himself get carried away so the words he was once mouthing were the words he was singing. “ _To high, can’t come down, in my head swimming all around, can you feel it now?_ ” The words coming out in a beautiful tone, every note bringing music to the mostly empty store. He was called the siren for a reason, luring in his targets before taking them out. “ _With the taste of your lips I’m on a ride, you’re toxic I’m slipping under_ ,” He continued, moving his wider hips in beat with the song. “ _The taste of your poison paradise, I’m addicted to you but you know that your toxic-_ “ he froze as a man came into his sight, applauding. The man seemed to be asian, with dark brown eyes and black hair. Two white ears stuck up from his head, both pointing up in curiosity. His white tail was copying his emotion, swishing back and forth. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a yellow tank, and blue jeans with matching yellow shoes. The man had a gleam in his eyes that made him draw his gun instantly, the other man doing the same. They sat in silence, staring at one another before being interrupted by the sound of droplets hitting the floor. They looked over to see a man shaking with a wet spot growing in the middle of his pants. Jonathan’s concentration was shattered at the sound of a loud yet short laugh sounded from the man in front of him. The sound was added onto with the clatter of a gun hitting the floor. There the man stood, doubled over laughing with the gun on the floor, his sharp K-9s visible from his open mouth. The sight drew a few chuckles of his own from him, which surprised him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Who are you?” He asked the asian man, praying the man didn’t catch the waver in the voice. Sure, he was just caught laughing, but at the same time he was scared of the man in front of him. He had a glimmer in his eyes that made it look like he had killed before, a look many people don’t have. He watched the man, who took a moment before answering.

“Well, uh, sorry, wouldn’t you like to know, Delirious?” The man’s smile remained on his face but all humor seemed to be drained from his eyes. Delirious froze, feeling his stomach drop and his heart freeze. This man knew who he was, which was always a bad sign. He felt his throat dry as the man continued. “Also known as the Siren and the Raccoon,”

“H-how do you know my name?” He stammered, raising his gun slightly. His hands were shaking slightly, fear making his blood run cold. People knowing his name was an instant red flag. If someone knew his name, they either wanted to kill him or recruit him, neither options ending well.

“Even if you move, your name still follows you,” The man smirked, picking up his gun and putting it in the waist of his jeans. Delirious stood as a silent war waged in his head. How did the man know he moved? He finally put away his own gun before speaking.

“Well no shit, but what’s my name to you?” Delirious rolled his eyes, popping out his hip. He saw the man’s grin increase, which caused Delirious himself to smile. The man was somehow bantering with him, even when when he had a gun out. Both parties were aware they were dancing to a song they both knew, and how this song could end. And yet there they were, both trying to take the lead in this deadly masquerade.

“Well, I actually need to recruit some people, and you’re one of the perfect candidates,” he stiffened ears pulling slightly back. The man smiled to him before continuing, his eyes shining and teeth glowing. He had some really white teeth, if Delirious was being honest. He spoke, bringing him out of his trance, “let’s see, ninety seven percent accuracy rate, wild, seductive, dangerous,” he chuckled before continuing, “just my type,” he winked, which caused Jonathan to freeze. This was a trap, it had to be a trap, but for some reason he felt a small shimmer of trust for the man.

“And how do I know you’re not fucking with me?” The words were thick off of his tongue like syrup. He put as much distrust as he could manage into his words, which was a very small amount. He felt like he was talking to an old friend more then he was discussing a position with what seemed to be a gang leader. The asian man raised his eyebrows in mild shock, both parties probably sharing the same emotions. Both trust and distrust were circling the two like a storm, brewing to the point where lighting was about to strike.

“You moved here because you have a hit on me, and I’m not really in the mood to die, so I can help you out?” The words clicked perfectly in his head. He who the man was, the man he was supposed to kill, the man who would give him his freedom back. He kicked at the dirty floor before staring the man in the eyes.

“Vanoss, head of the bbs gang, how could I help you?” He bowed with a grin, ears drawn back in a sign of respect. The man was an Alpha, his instincts kicking and telling him what to do when an Alpha approaches him. At the same time, however, he managed to put some sarcasm into his voice, which earned him a chuckle from the feared owl man.

“You join me, you have no ties, you can leave the group whenever you want, you get paid with every heist, and you’ll have dependable allies,” and for the first time since he moved there, he felt genuinely relaxed. He could be safe there, with that man who was being generous even though Delirious was getting paid to kill him. He truly trusted the man, more then his mate who was required to take care of them due to instinct. Yet again his mate was forced to show his allegiance to the group, so it was hard to trust the man. His mate wasn’t his soulmate either, he knew that because the only color that appeared on his skin were the freckles his mother gave him and the bruises he earned from the man.

“And why should I trust you?” He finally spoke, fear running wild in his veins. He wanted to trust the man, so badly. He had never wanted to trust someone more, but at the same time, he was used to this, to people doing this to him. Making him trust them then shutting him down.

“You have no reason t-“ the man began before drawing his weapon quickly and firing a shot. Delirious was frozen, watching as the bullet whispered past his ear before hitting something behind him with a dull thud. He turned in mild surprise to see a body hit the ground, blood oozing from a circular wound in the middle of his forehead. In his hand was a knife, shining dangerously to reveal his reflection. He looked tired, which wasn’t wrong.

“We should probably get out of here,” Evan muttered, placing his weapon back into its original position. Jonathan sighed before looking back at the asian. They shared a look of knowing, which was broken by the subtle sirens in the background. They both knew they had to leave, but Delirious had to get something off his chest before they ran.

“If they know I haven’t killed you, they’ll try to kill me. I’m in their debt,” Delirious ran his hands through his hair before taking off his mask. He groaned before rubbing his face in annoyance. Of course this would happen to him, and now he was screwed, with an entire gang on his back. For once in his life he didn’t know what to do. He was so used to being told who to kill and when that it had become easy. Now he was alone, what felt like his only lifeline was the man in front of him, the one who just saved his life.

“Well it looks like they already want you dead, and I just saved your life, so you’re now in my debt,” Vanoss winked, which caused him to roll his eyes. This man was cocky, sure, but he was smart, someone he was willing to follow. Every instinct in his body told him that it was wrong, but for some reason the dead body mixed with the deadly Lysol fumes from the store told him to go for it, so following his senses, he smiled and nodded. The two walked together out of the store in a comfortable silence, wordlessly exchanging glances. They reached the two bikes that were parked together, the blue and yellow contradicting one another. Delirious slid his leg over the seat, taking in the night air before slipping his mask into the black backpack he carried and putting on his helmet.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked the man on the yellow bike, who smiled in return. He could tell that smile was going to get him into trouble, and for some reason, he wanted to get in trouble with that man because he knew the asian was the kind of man to have someone’s back.

“No, but i might as damn well give you a shot,” he returned before sliding his own helmet on. The two gave each other one final look before starting their bikes and pulling out of the store, hoping that the growing sound of sirens wouldn’t catch up to them.


	2. Stars

The loud hum of two motorcycles racing down the street surrounded Delirious. The bikes danced in and out of traffic, always cautious to keep one another in sight. Unlike most, he found the sound comforting. It was one of those sounds that reminded him of his home, when life was easy. Street lights and pickup trucks began to blur into city lights and honking taxis. He wanted to take off his helmet and just feel. Feel the wind blowing in his face, the ongoing exchange of heat and cool from buildings and the street, the gentle droplets from the splashes of puddles on the street. He wanted to feel what he felt inside, freedom. He was free of the gang he was a part of, the one that forced him to bond with another Alpha, the one that killed his sister, the one that destroyed his life. At the same time, there he was, diving straight into another one. From what he heard, the BBS was relatively small, but they were powerful. They were very caring about their members, but at the same time, their members were said to be extremely powerful and intelligent.

 

He watched as Vanoss took a sharp left, Jonathan following his lead. They weaved past a large truck before hitting a large bridge on the coastline of the city. Jonathan gasped, easing off of the gas to appreciate the view before him. It was around three in the morning, and yet the city was still alive. Patterns of lights shone on the skyscrapers, lighting up the water like stars. He looked forwards to see that Vanoss had pulled off on the side of the bridge, parking his bike. Jonathan did the same, kicking up his stand and taking his helmet off. It was exhilarating, standing as high as they were with the wind rushing past them from the random car that traveled the bridge. “It’s beautiful,” Jonathan whispered, scared to break the silence between the two men as he leaned against the rail. Vanoss looked at him as he continued, “the lights look like stars dancing in the ocean,” he returned Vanoss’ gaze, who was smiling.

 

“You stick with us, I’ll show you things like these all the time,” he smiled, pulling out a cigarette. “Want one?” He offered, Jonathan nodding in return. He handed Jonathan one of the sticks of toxic before pulling out a lighter, lighting both of their smokes. “I also take you as a barbecue person? I know a really good place,” Jonathan gave him a look, his stomach rumbling from the mentions of food. He hadn’t had a good meal in a while, the man’s mention bringing his hunger back up. It also surprised him that the asian man knew his favorite food. “Sorry, you’re from the south so I assumed-“ he began when Jonathan laughed.

 

“Trust me, you’re right,” Jonathan smiled, returning his view to the skyline. “You know so much about me but I don’t even know your name,” he looked back at the gang leader, who was breathing out a long stream of smoke. He took in a puff of his own as the other man spoke.

 

“I know I shouldn’t trust you this easily, but my name is Evan. You are?” He asked, yellow eyes shining brilliantly in the light. For being known as the Siren, he felt trapped in this man’s eyes and voice.

 

“I’m Jonathan, but everyone calls me Jon,” he said finally, looking down as regret filling his empty stomach. He felt sick as he brought his gaze back up to the man, who was smiling.

 

“Jonathan, I like it,” he smirked, Jonathan watching as the man rolled the cigarette around in his fingers, tapping off some of the ashes. “Do you mind if I call you Jay?” Jonathan felt his face flush from the name as the man continued, “We already work with someone named John and it might get a little confusing. It also makes it easier to say your name without anyone else knowing who you are, but it’s just a suggestion,” he shrugged, throwing the butt of his smoke on the ground, stepping on it to put it out. Jonathan couldn’t help but stare at the man, shock probably obvious on his face.

 

“I mean, sure,” he managed to get out, earning a laugh from the other man. If his blush wasn’t noticeable then, it definitely was now. His cheeks were warm and he could feel his ears pulling back. Evan’s laugh was fun and loud, something the man probably tried to silence before living with it. It was pleasant, unlike his own laugh.

 

“You look tired, we should probably get out of here,” Evan muttered after a while of silence. Jonathan nodded in agreement before swinging a leg over and putting his helmet back on. They started their bikes before hopping off the small bump that separated the sidewalk from the road and drove down the bridge. Their previous dance returned, but this time with more emotion. They were mostly side by side, exchanging glances as they drove through the busy city. They hit a stoplight for a moment and Jonathan did what he wanted to from the beginning. He slid his helmet off and threw it into his backpack, earning a look of surprise from the other man. For once Jonathan winked instead of Evan, smirking as the light turned green. They flew through the streets with reckless abandon, driving like hell was at their heels. They began to slow as they hit winding roads that led to a large homes. Evan turned into a driveway, catching Jonathan off guard. He almost missed the turn as he slowed down, following the man towards the house. They drove around the side of a large house towards the garage. Jonathan pulled in and was shocked to find himself in a late car garage that was barely filled. Evan slid off his bike, stretching. Jonathan pulled up next to him, smiling. “You can put your helmet next to mine,” Evan smiled as he placed his own next to the other helmets. Jonathan slid off his own bike, smiling gratefully to Evan as he took his helmet out of his bag and placed it next to Evan’s. Evan began towards the door but Jonathan stood in place, admiring the cars.

 

“So, how many cars do you have here?” Jonathan asked, leaning on his back. Evan turned on his heels, beginning slowly towards Jonathan. Jonathan wasn’t blind, he could see what Evan had, but he wanted to see how much this man knew, and talking to the asian was fun.

 

“Well, we have four bikes, not included yours, three street legal sports cars, one illegal sports car, and two vans,” he sighed, leaning on a yellow camaro. By the looks of it, it was probably the gang leaders car. But just to be safe...

 

“Which ones your favorite?” Jonathan asked, walking towards Evan. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the man. He didn’t know why he was acting like this, probably because of his instinct to make Alphas happy, but at the same time he had a mate. He was too tired to be thinking this, allowing his senses to take over for the moment as he reorganized his thoughts.

 

“Probably my yellow camaro, it’s fast as hell but reliable too,” he patted the hood of his car, which brought a smile to Jonathan’s face. That was his favorite type of car when he was younger and it always stuck.

 

“I’d second that,” Jonathan commented, fingers running across the hood of the car. It was a gorgeous car, definitely in good condition. He could tell it was modified, but not in the douchebaggy way. Just the suspension and probably the engine, no spoiler or muffler upgraded, just small changes that made the car smoother. He heard Evan laugh and returned his gaze towards the asian, who was watching him like a hawk.

 

“I’m already beginning to like you,” Evan smirked, Jonathan straightening up from where he was crouching. He walked over to the man, stepping close. He gave the man a look, challenging the Alpha even though he was an Omega. He was used to it, however, being raised on the streets.

 

“Be careful, you’re making it harder for me if I have to kill you,” he smirked back, allowing his own teeth to shine in the light. Evan looked at him with interest, pushing up off of the car and walking towards him.

 

“That might be my goal,” he shrugged, pulling out a sharp but friendly laugh from Jonathan. The action surprised both of them, Jonathan freezing for a moment as he tried to think of what to say.

 

“Then you’re succeeding,” he finally concluded, only a yard or so away from the man. This was the closest he had been to the man since he had met him, and for some reason, he wasn’t fighting to break the distance like he did with most Alphas. Then again, most Alphas wanted to do things that he didn’t even want to think about. He watched as Evan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. The two held the stare for as long as they could before they looked towards the door. He watched as a man with white hair stuck his head through the doorway. Jonathan froze before turning around, grabbing the mask from his backpack and sliding it onto his face.

 

“Where have you be-“ the white haired boy froze, staring Jonathan straight in the eyes. His eyes were sharp, narrowed and harsh like he wanted to kill the man. Jonathan knew people from their looks, and just from the sight of the man he could tell he was a trained killer. The man was wiry, gun poking out from under his shirt. The knife attached to his leg glittered with each step he took, the light catching the blade at different angles. “What the fuck is he doing here?” The man barked, pulling out his gun and pushing Jonathan to the wall with it. Jonathan growled quietly, knowing that the man wouldn’t shoot him unless Evan gave him the go ahead, which seemed unlikely. But at the same time, he had to be safe.

 

“Calm down, he’s friendly,” Jonathan watched as Evan sighed, running his hand through his own hair. Evan sounded exhausted, slight bags under his sharp eyes and the beginning of a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He looked like an Omega like that, but the sharp detail in his eyes made it obvious what he was.

 

“He’s mother-fucking Delirious, I’m not going to calm down!” The man snapped back, catching Evan’s eyes. Evan looked pissed at the statement, but that wasn’t really what Jonathan noticed at that exact moment. The man evan was talking to was shocked at Jonathan’s arrival, leading him to believe that Evan never told the others he was trying to recruit. He blanked at the twos argument before rolling his eyes and deciding to butt into the conversation.

 

“Listen, I only kill those who i have a hit on, so your safe,” he signed, running his hand through his somewhat exposed hair. His statement only made the white haired man more flabbergasted.

 

“Who do you have a hit on?” He demanded, pushing the gun deeper into Jonathan’s chest. Jonathan held back a snappy remark as he sighed, giving Evan a desperate look. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone, he just wanted to breathe. He smiled gratefully to Evan as he signaled off the wiry man. The man grumbled before backing off, Jonathan rubbing his chest where the gun was.

 

“To answer your question, Vanoss, but for some reason he seems trustworthy,” Evan snorted in response, earning a sharp laugh from Jonathan.

 

“I told him I can get him out of his debt and into a safer place,” Evan explained, Jonathan watching as Evan slowly starting to take steps towards him. He knew Evan was walking that way to protect him, not hurt him, and took advantage of that, especially when he saw the man’s eyes fill with rage.

 

“You brought him here, when he has a hit on you?!” Jonathan flinched at the response, glad his mask was covering his face. He heard the door open and the three turned, watching as two more heads popped into the doorway. Jonathan sighed, this was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to shorten the chapter bc it was too long lmao. Leave a comment if you guys have any ideas on heists or hits, I’d love the feedback!!!!
> 
> Love you guys!! <3<3<3


	3. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead ⚠️

“What’s going on?” One of the two men asked, both walking into the cool garage. The one who had just spoken had glasses and semi dyed blue hair, which Jonathan could appreciate with his own sky blue hair. The other seemed like an average human being. He had brown hair and seemed to have a permanent slight smile on his face. Jonathan sighed, eyes falling back on the asian man. He never really got a good view at the man. He had sharp almond eyes with a bright yellow, the same color that highlighted his hair. His two white ears were extremely fluffy, his bloodline most likely tracing to somewhere cold. Jonathan forced his eyes away from the Alpha, leaning against the wall next to the asian who smirked at him before pulling out a cigarette. He watched as the white haired man grabbed the cigarette from Evan’s lips and light it with his own lighter, Jonathan struggling to hold in a laugh. He knew Smitty needed that smoke because he was stressed, yet Evan did too, especially since he was their leader.

 

“Evan brought a hitman here!” Smitty complained through his smoke, stopping his foot as he stared at Evan with a glare. Evan rolled his eyes before pulling out his own smoke and lighting it. He took a huff before sighing, leaning deeper into the wall. Evan was now the same height as Jonathan, which gave the man some comfort.

 

“Who?” The man with no sunglasses asked, voice higher then Jonathan expected. Jonathan sighed before pushing off the cool wall, sticking out his hand to the man. The man smiled and reached out to meet Jonathan, both hands clasping together. They grinned as they shook hands. Jonathan nodded to the man with glasses who was further away, the man waving in return. Jonathan sighed before leaning back on the wall with a soft thump that sounded throughout the garage.

 

“My names Jo-“ he froze, looking between the ones he didn’t know. He barely knew them, but at the same time he barely knew Evan and yet he told the man his name. He sighed before looking at Evan and plucking the cigarette from the man’s lips, taking a long draw from it. He allowed the nicotine buzz to clear his mind. Ironic, he needed something that messes him up to make his decisions better. He blew out a long cloud of smoke before speaking. “I’m Delirious, and I know I have no right to ask, but you all are?”

 

“I’m Brock, the leader of this gang, the cutie pie next to me is Craig, who’s the tech expert, and the ball of white hair aggression is Smitty, our weapons expert,” Brock chuckled, motioning towards Evan, “and the man you just stole the cigarette from and shocked the shit out of is Evan, if you didn’t know that already. He’s our other hitman including you,” Jonathan looked at the asian man with shock, both men instantly drawing their weapons.

 

“You told me you were the fucking leader!” He snarled, gun against Evan’s head. He could feel multiple guns pointed at him but at the moment he didn’t care. He was lied to, again.

 

“Who would you have trusted? A gang leader or another hitman? I did it so you would trust me!” Evan reasoned, putting his gun down. “I don’t want to hurt you, no one here does, but we really need more members and this was the only way,” Jonathan looked Evan in the eyes before sighing, leaning against the wall yet again while taking another puff of the cigarette.

 

“Fucking hell, ok, I trust you,” he hissed finally before handing Evan the cigarette. Evan nodded at the blue haired boy before taking his own huff and handing it back.

 

“You need this more then I do right now,” Evan commented, bring out a harsh laugh from Jonathan. Jonathan leaned his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. He stood for a moment when his leg buckled out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, staring up at the group that had just flocked around him. He sat for a moment before laughing away the faces of concern, his first genuine laugh since he joined the gang business. “We should take this upstairs,” Evan chuckled along, grabbing one of Jonathan’s arms to help him up. The group followed behind Craig, who was originally at the front anyways, towards the door that exited the garage. The door opened to a hallway with a stairway at the end. Jonathan was too tired for a house tour, Craig giving him one look before continuing silently. Evan placed a gentle hand on Jonathan’s back to guide him up the stairs, a sharp thrill going through his body like jumping into a pool. He felt weightless for a moment before everything came crashing down on him. Jonathan pulled away from him, his back turning to ice where his hand pulled away. “You ok?” Evan asked, concerned.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m just sore from being on the run for a while, that’s all,” Evan gave him a look but nodded, the group continuing up the stairs. Craig opened the door to the middle floor, Jonathan gasping as bright colors flooded his vision. “Is this heaven? Cause are you there god, it’s me Margaret,” he earned a laugh from the group. In all honesty he was in pure shock. He expected to see a bunch off meeting rooms but was rather met by games and TVs. There was one room enclosed near the corner, but other then that the entire place was open with a few walls that divided the house. In one room was a giant selection of arcade games that blinked and shined brightly in neon. In another room was a large tv with several game systems hooked up and a few non-matching couches and seats. The tv was paused with Mario Kart still on the screen, probably the game the group was playing before he and Evan got to the house. In another room was a few pool and foosball tables and in the final visible room was a library, the place Jonathan knew he was going to be at the most. They walked pastone of the walls to reveal a once hidden kitchen of a fair size and a large table. “What’s with the table?” Jonathan asked while following the group to the video game room.

 

“We have company sometimes, and it’s usually a lot of people, so we have a large table just in case. It also makes our gang look bigger then it is,” Brian responded as he fell onto one of the couches. Smitty and Craig sat on both sides of him, leaving no space for anyone else. Evan sighed before flopping onto a love seat, Jonathan following his lead before politely sitting on the same couch, scooting close to the arm so he wouldn’t accidentally sit on Evan instead. Jonathan snuggled deeper into the couch when Evan spoke, heads turning in unison towards the man.

 

“To catch you guys up, he’s a hitman who has a hit on me and is trying to decide whether or not he wants me dead,” the group gave Jonathan a look, who could only chuckle at the statement.

 

“I don’t think I’ll kill you yet,” he looked at Evan, amused when the asian man raised his eyebrows at him, “but I do need to tell you guys something,” he continued, tone serious. “Y’all know the ED gang, no?” He asked, flinching as his slight southern accent rolling out in his words.

 

“Yeah, they’re practically our... that’s who you’re caught up with, isn’t it?” Craig asked, giving Jonathan a look. He answered with a nod, the group looking between one another with worry.

 

“How did you get caught up with them?” Smitty asked, spinning a what looked like a small blade in his hands. Jonathan was suddenly a lot less comfortable talking to the group, yet he pushed forwards anyways.

 

“Because I’m no normal hitman, I’m a pure blood,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his hands. He earned a huff from one of the men which caused him to glare in the direction of the sound.

 

“Well no duh,” Craig remarked, rolling his eyes. Jonathan growled and leaned deeper into the chair.

 

“I’m an Omega,” the group froze, eyes slowly shifting towards him. Craig was gasping for words like a fish, Smitty stopped playing with his knife, blood streaming through his fingers, Brock was laughing, probably out of shock, but Evan’s reaction was probably the best. He sat there, eyes wider then dinner plates and mouth open in shock. Jonathan could feel the surprise coming off of him in waves.

 

“...Well shit this may be a problem,” he heard Evan groan, running his hands through his hair. Jonathan began to shake, biting his lip before beginning to stand. And there he went, screwing up his entire life. Jonathan began to speak but was cut off by Evan.

 

“You know what? We’ll think about it all tomorrow. Until then, let’s give Jonathan one of the rooms.” Jonathan stared at Evan in shock. Evan smiled to him before going to help him up. Evan grabbed Jonathan’s wrist, the same jolt going through him as the one earlier. He looked at Evan in surprised but allowed Evan to help him up. Evan smiled to him before gently letting go. Jonathan sighed before quietly looking between Brock and Craig, the two nodding before leading Jonathan to one of the open rooms. With each step, he could feel exhaustion creeping into his veins. They guide him into the room, Jonathan watching as the two started talking and laughing about something Jonathan didn’t care to listen to. He just wanted to sleep. Jonathan sat on the bed as Craig left to grab him some blankets, saying the room was quite cold.

 

“So, who’s your mate?” Brock spoke, shocking Jonathan out of his trance. He stuttered, a look of surprise flashing obviously across his face.

 

“H-how did you know I’m mated?” He managed to stutter out, eyes wide. Brock nodded towards his shirt, Jonathan following his eyes to see that the collar of his shirt had slipped sideways, revealing scars of a bite. He swore before evening out the collar of his shirt.

 

“You have bite marks on your collarbone, you need to hide those more carefully,” Jonathan sighed, leaning back until his back thumped comfortably against the comforter. He felt the blankets swallow him as Brock spoke again. “So, who is he?” The man asked, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. It was a vulnerable question, but something he knew he had to answer.

 

“You know Jake Paul, no?” Jonathan asked the Alpha, the man freezing at the name.

 

“Co-leader of the ED gang with his brother, everyone knows him.” His voice faltered near the end, eyes widening as he stared at Jonathan. The blue haired man suddenly had the urge to hide under the blanket until someone came to rescue him. “Shit, that’s not good.” Brock muttered, running his hand through his hair. Jonathan bit his lip, sitting up and drawing his knees under himself in case he had to run. He put up his hands in an attempt to reassure Brock so he could explain himself.

 

“It was a forced bond, so that means it’s a lot easier to break. I also haven’t seen him for a little bit, around a week and a half, so I don’t miss him like my instincts want me too.” He spoke quickly, holding his nonexistent breath after he finished. He knew he had already dug himself a hole, but he was praying that this was a way to maybe dig a way out. He watched Brock open his mouth to speak but was shocked when a deeper voice sounded instead.

 

“How are you able to defy your instincts so well?” Jonathan jumped when he saw Evan. The asian man was leaned up against the doorframe, his yellow eyes unnaturally bright to the point where they practically shone from the dark shadow that covered his face. Jonathan was surprised the man wasn’t the leader, mostly because Evan was the only pureblood aside from himself, but his demeanor made his confusion a little clearer. Evan was cocky and what seemed to be the group prankster, a personality that would fit for maybe the second in command, but not really the leader. Jonathan shook the thoughts from his head before answering Evan’s question.

 

“I was raised to. When you are what I am, you have to learn to stop listening to that voice because it will only get you killed.” He sighed, running his hand through his dyed hair before continuing, “it’s easy for you Alphas, your instinct is actually nice to you, for Omegas, especially pure bloods, it tells you to submit to every Alpha, which is basically like selling your soul to the devil.” He spat at the end, eyes narrowing between the two Alphas. The two gave him a sympathetic look before looking between one another in a silent argument. In the end, Brock won, earning the right to speak his mind.

 

“It’s not so easy for us Alphas either. When we’re around Omegas, especially when they’re mated, it’s hard to keep control. I mean I’m used to it, but your boy Evan here isn’t.” Brock smirked, Evan’s face turning red from embarrassment.

 

“You bitch you make me sound like a pervert!” He cried, causing Jonathan to laugh. He sat back, pulling his knees into his chest like a little kid.

 

“Ewww, stay away from me,” Jonathan whined, Evan sticking out his tongue before looking at Brock.

 

“Brock, why did you tell the kid my plans?” He complained to the halfblood, who laughed, voice going high.

 

“I will not let you corrupt another one!” He yelled, causing Jonathan to loose his carefree demeanor and trade it for his crazy one. His laughed rocked through his body, earning a look of pure amusement and kindness from Evan, who joined in. Evan’s laugh was adorable, growing in pitch before loosing sound altogether. He watched through tear-filled eyes to see Craig push past a giggly Evan towards the country boy.

 

“Don’t worry about them, you’ll get used to it,” Craig winked before handing him the blanket and walking off. Jonathan smiled graciously, turning towards the two Alphas.

 

“Are you guys always like this to new members?” Jonathan watched their faces turn to surprise.

 

“Yeah, we were like this for both Smitty and Craig. Brock’s been with me from the beginning. You’re supposed to be nice because then people trust you and you can trust them,” Evan said simply, Jonathan raising his eyebrows in shock. It made sense, but not to him, at least because of how he was raised. He felt his eyelids beginning to close, only fluttering open because Brock spoke.

 

“I think we should leave Jonathan to get some sleep, it’s been a long night,” Brock smiled warmly, leaving the room after a nod. Evan and Jonathan were left for a moment, staring silently at one another.

 

“Thank you for taking me in, I owe you,” Jonathan yawned, rubbing his eyes. Evan smiled before shaking his head.

 

“It’s the least I could do, especially if that meant I could get you out of your situation.” Jonathan felt his cheeks warm. It was probably because of the blanket, so he pushed the thought aside. “So you won’t kill me?” Evan smirked, earning a gentle laugh from the blue haired boy.

 

“As long as you don’t piss me off, I’ll be killing people for you,” Jonathan shot back, earning a smile from the asian. The stayed staring for a moment more before Evan finally nodded and walked out, closing the door behind himself. Jonathan kicked off his restraining clothes, wishing he had brought more clothes with him. He would have to talk to the group about getting more clothes, but that wasn’t the most important thing on his mind. He flicked off the lights, allowing the darkness and warmth of the blankets to consume him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

(Trigger warning, skip to end of squiggles)

_There he sat, alone in his room. He was in the corner, wearing nothing but a ruined, too large shirt. He was shaking, his small frame freezing in the concrete room. He heard the door open and he froze before pushing himself as close to the corner as possible._

_“Come on, I won’t hurt you,” The man smirked, causing his matted ears to pull back. The man walked forwards and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up so he would face him. “You can’t even face me, can you, you little shit,” the man growled before throwing him against the wall. Jonathan felt his nose hit something hard and he cried out, feeling a warm liquid trickle out of his nose. It passed his lips, tainting his tongue with a metallic taste. He was pushed up against the wall, feeling the man frame him from behind. He screamed in fear, knowing what was coming next. He heard the zipper being undone before..._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jonathan sat up, sweat sliding in little beads down his face. There was a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to turn quickly. There the yellow eyed man stood, concern dimming his brilliant eyes. Jonathan held his composure for a moment before a tear slipped down his cheek, and another, and another until he was sobbing. He felt an arm go around him and buried into the man. Even here, in a place where he knew he was safe, with people he barely knew but trusted with his life, he didn’t feel safe. He wouldn’t ever feel safe, and that’s what hurt him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rlly late post, school just started back up and I’ve been a bit stressed but I’m all good now!! I’ll try to update regularly but no promises :( love you guys and leave a comment on any ideas or typos (because I do that a lot XD) love y’all!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I keep changing stories and I know I say that I like the story one constantly but I truly do this time, that’s why I’ve been silent for so long, because I’ve been planning this story. So now I’m back and ready to write!!


End file.
